heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Ann Sheppard (character)
Ann Sheppard is the elderly mother of Scott and John Sheppard. She suffers from Alzheimer's disease and has resided in the geriatrics ward of a local hospital since 2001. She is visited by Madison Paige, who believes that John Sheppard's brother is the Origami Killer and hopes to learn his identity. According to Ann, her son Scott was taken away due to neglect after John's death, and she did her best to visit him whenever she could. However, she was no longer able to see him after she became sick with Alzheimer's, making Scott feel that she abandoned him. Ann Remembers While visiting Ann at the hospital as Madison, you will need to look around her room and the surrounding areas for "reminders" to help trigger her memory: * Near the window, fold an origami dog to help her recall how it was John's favorite, and how he named them all "Max." * Go outside into the hallway and take the orchid from its vase, and bring it back to her room, placing it in the vase by her bedside table. * Search the drawers of the bedside table to find an old photograph. Chapter Appearances * Ann Sheppard * Origami Killer (flashback, determinant) Trivia * Ann's name is inspired by Cecelia Ann Shepard, a victim of the Zodiac Killer (who is mentioned in "Welcome, Norman"). * She is one of the people whose face is shown up close during the opening credits. * In the early stages of Heavy Rain, the Origami Killer was to suffocate Ann with a pillow, but this scene was later taken out. In a flashback, Ann is in her bed with her eyes closed (making it unclear if she's dead or just sleeping), with the Origami Killer looking down at her, which could be the remaining part of the former scene. * While Madison Paige is questioning Ann to find the name of John Sheppard's twin brother she says, "I asked for a television, you know. They said I didn't have enough money. It's a pity, I'm quite fond of television." On the contrary, in Ann's hospital room there is a television mounted on to the wall. It is off and Ann may have forgotten it's there due to her Alzheimer's, or else because it requires a payment for her to watch. * When Ann reveals the identity of the killer to Madison Paige, Madison will be shocked. Unless she is simply shocked to learn the killer's identity, there is no reason for her to be shocked seeing as how she didn't personally know the killer at this time. * Ann's history is somewhat similar to Ethan's: their first children (John and Jason) die, and their second children (Scott and Shaun) are kidnapped or taken away from them. * It's possible that the stress and emotional trauma Ann endured after losing both her sons led to depression, which would have increased her risk of Alzheimer's. However, there is no dialogue or anything else within the game that proves this. de:Ann Sheppard Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Madison Paige Characters Category:Scott Shelby Characters Category:Mothers Category:Limbo